


【Double壳】联姻

by howaboutlove



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 别问，问就是迫害选手涉及cp：DoubleJJ、Double壳、尺J、蚌壳、及all壳相关maybe一点IG下路古早狗血世家大族联姻梗，多角恋是作者的XING癖，不爽不要看19/6/1020/12/25：这都啥时候写的我一点印象都没有（？





	【Double壳】联姻

彭亦亮带着曹容仁回到家的时候李相赫正好也带着李相浩回来，两帮人见到的时候不说气氛非常尴尬也是气氛十分尴尬，曹容仁没见过这位据说是被内定为SKT的下任继承人，还偷瞄了对面的小管家好几眼，没想到对面代号Effort的小管家也在看他，两个人互相对视几眼后同时又面无表情地分开，并不知道从对方的眼神中看到了什么。  
彭亦亮自己很尴尬，毕竟这算得上是他“新婚”之后第一次回家，倒是李相赫接受良好，没太在乎自己的新婚丈夫十天不回门的事，毕竟不管从哪个角度看，彭亦亮都像是入赘的那个，在自己家里哪里称得上尴尬。  
李相赫走过去的时候冲彭亦亮低了低头算是打了个招呼，他身后的李相浩则是结结实实行了个大礼：世家大族规矩多，SKT尤其多，曹容仁也才想起来按道理他身为彭亦亮的现任管家也是应该向李相赫这位目前TL的“主母”行礼的，他在心里想着果然是最近日子过的太舒服了居然忘了这么重要的事情，然而膝盖还没弯下去直接给李相赫按住了，SKT的现任掌门人朝他眨眨眼睛，莫名其妙的说了句不用，彭亦亮也连忙打圆场，说下次E......他显然是又不记得Effort的名字了，曹容仁痛苦地扶额，觉得自己大婚前提醒了对方三个星期都是白提醒的，然而这个时候在对方面前提醒更是要不得。小管家倒是性格很好，笑了笑就当这事儿没发生，李相赫没什么表情，说了句走了就转身离开了，他们两个人结婚以后泾渭分明的，楼上归彭亦亮楼下归李相赫，TL和SKT的人天天抬头不见低头见，就是两位当家人明明才是结婚的那个，倒是自从大婚之日那天之后就没再见过，不知道的还以为结婚的是TL和SKT。  
其实这话倒也没说错，毕竟结婚的可以是Faker和Doublelift，可以是SKT和TL，却怎么都不可能是彭亦亮和李相赫。

SKT和TL联姻算是某种奇怪东西的产物，可以说来源于恐惧，也可以说来源于对未来的渴望，但怎么都不可能是爱情，毕竟如今彭亦亮的爱情在曹容仁那里，而李相赫的爱情早已埋葬在了某些黑色的深夜，所以当李相赫提出要怀一个孩子的时候彭亦亮的第一反应是李相赫想让谁给他带绿帽子。  
SKT掌门人的情人甚至是让联盟民众们都好奇的存在，而李相赫在早年做了去腺体手术的消息并不算是什么秘密，所以关于这位OMEGA掌门人的某些风流韵事一直是极度缺乏娱乐手段导致极度封闭的联盟人民们所好奇的，毕竟并不是谁都可以在那个时代以17岁的年龄就成为联盟第一人，在那时就砍下了虫族女皇的头颅，成功地让那一年虫族女皇的总进攻宣布失败。  
李相赫平淡地说出他需要一个孩子的那天恰逢劳动节。联盟如今退居在一个极度缺少粮食的星球，加上连年征战，又要提防虫族随时可能发起的进攻，联盟总部在的地方位于这个星球最高的山上，这个星球上没有大气层，所拥有的只有科学家们模拟出的可供人们生活的大气环境，于是透过天空时常可以在那里看到他们曾经的家园——而那个地方如今早已因为离开时人类的狂轰滥炸而成了全宇宙最大的核泄漏区域和感染区，没有任何活物可以在那里生存。彭亦亮没有回到过那里，TL主要还是负责在自己的军区训练随时应对可能来袭的虫族，倒是SKT和IG联手回去过一次，回来的时候十个人有三个差点没救回来，要不是两边的队长下达撤退命令及时，十个人十个人都得栽在那里。彭亦亮记得这件事倒不是因为他对那个星球有多少感情，毕竟他出生的时候那个星球就已经被他们的先辈们“放弃”了，他只是不得不记住这件事，毕竟也就是在李相赫醒来之后的一周，SKT正式向TL以及联盟还在位的所有军区递交了希望联姻的申请。  
八大军区四票否定四票肯定，于是决定权最后简单粗暴地落到了在上一个世界联赛上胜利的IG身上，而在所有人都没想到的情况下，IG的总指挥官Rookie投下了自己的肯定票，于是李相赫“嫁给了”彭亦亮，开始了他们荒唐的“婚姻生活”。

李相赫提出他要一个彭亦亮的孩子的时候就仿佛在问彭亦亮要吃什么，这是他们婚后第一次同房，就是物理意义的在同一个房间睡觉，还只是简单的睡觉，所以当李相赫提出来的时候彭亦亮以为他今天脑袋有点问题，毕竟今天在劳动节上的那一番洗脑式的演讲就绝不是李相赫的风格，他半睡半醒地直接给李相赫这句话吓了个清醒，猛地坐起来的时候直接开始质疑SKT是不是让李相赫吃坏了东西，白皙的联盟第一人在月光下感觉和要飞升了没什么区别，他并没有解释什么，只是简简单单地说了句操我，说着就直接伸手想解开彭亦亮的衣服扣子。  
彭亦亮还来不及反抗就直接给SKT的掌门人掀翻在床上，对方手上不知道什么时候藏了针筒，直接有力地给他来了一针，药效发挥地很快，彭亦亮甚至是刚意识到那是ALPHA催情剂就已经失去了意识，直到李相赫死他都不知道李相赫到底做了什么，他并不是个初哥，但那一晚却把Omega折腾的像是这辈子第一次吃到肉一样，第二天醒来的时候他的东西还在Omega温热的巢穴里，他意识到自己还插在对方的生殖腔里，他想拔出来，然而李相赫这个时候已经醒了，浑身都是各种奇怪痕迹的Omega简单粗暴地翻身压在他身上，直接把那根阴茎压在了最里面，他直接硬了，迷迷糊糊之间听到李相赫淡淡地说考虑到你的管家，我们还是一次就搞定吧。  
他直到接到李相赫死讯的时候都没想明白对方为什么那么轻而易举地就明白了他和曹容仁之间的事，直到在李相赫的葬礼上看到了不少人，他才算恍然自己的这位“妻子”的情人的故事居然并不全都是捏造的，但谁真谁假，就连他这个离对方最近的“枕边人”都说不清。

后来的事情就更往魔幻方向发展了，先是有人在虫族的指挥中看到了已经死去的李相赫，然而对方明显就是虫族女皇的打扮，再是IG的核心宝蓝突然在一次战场上向自己的恋人出了手，Jackylove被找到的时候宝蓝下落不明，而十天之后对方再次出现在战场上的时候已经成为了他们的敌人。  
联盟上下震惊，Rookie作为IG和SKT中最后知道实情的人不得已向全联盟的军区席位做了“罪已诏”，成为了联盟“最后的犯人”。  
因为等他被放出来，已经不再拥有“联盟”这一称号。

直到最终之战的战场上彭亦亮看着面前比他哭得还乱七八糟的男孩才知道原来CoreJJ曾经的恋人就是这个他并看不上的Gen.g队长，他看着自己的恋人轻轻抹去哭得一塌糊涂的年轻人的泪珠时突然有了些恍惚，按道理来说他应该感到嫉妒，感到难过，但不知道为什么他突然想到了他还在家里的孩子，那个被认为拥有虫族和人类双血统的男孩儿，他和李相赫的孩子。  
他刚刚亲眼看着李相赫自爆，和他身体中的虫族女皇同归于尽，也亲眼看着曾经对方身边离李相赫最近的裴俊植和李在宛撕声喊着不要冲了上去，他突然有些遗憾，只是一点，即使“结了婚”，他好像也没有试图去了解李相赫，他甚至不知道对方的那些“情人”到底有哪些是真的，哪些是假的，于是这就成为了一个永远的遗憾，李相赫的名字将被永远刻在“叛徒”的列表上，联盟分崩离析，或许除了那些爱他的人，再也不会有人记住有这样一个人为了全人类牺牲了自己的所有——名誉、才华、生命。  
......  
“所以爷爷，这个李相赫到底是谁啊？他是奶奶吗？但是他的名字好奇怪啊——”彭亦亮自己都不知道自己说了这么多，听到孙子叫自己的时候才不好意思地笑了笑，摇了摇头，金眼的小男孩抱着玩偶公仔认真地思考着，指出了彭亦亮的漏洞，“但是我知道IG军区的宝蓝上校没有死啊，按道理来说他应该也死了吧，宝蓝和Jackylove上校在书上写的都有孩子了啊！”  
“哈哈是啊，爷爷骗你的。”老人哈哈大笑，然而没笑几下就开始咳嗽，金眼的小孙子连忙给他倒水，边小声道歉说他不是故意让爷爷说这么多的。  
彭亦亮没有再说话，他的身体大不如前，年轻时过多的战斗让他们这一代的老人们都早早离去，更别提他可是被“虫族女皇”吸了生命力，能活到这个岁数，已经是上天对他最大的优待了。  
他爱李相赫吗？老人望向窗外看向自己的儿子，他并不知道，李相赫最后留下的孩子是这个世界上第一个虫族人类的混血儿，也是如今世界的奠基人，那双修长的眼睛望向他的时候彭亦亮时常会感到恍惚，就像是那时站在楼上楼下的时候，他看到李相赫时对方的眼神。  
他闭上了眼睛，沉浸在那片汪洋大海中。

【END】


End file.
